Therein Lies the Difficulty
by Yazzy
Summary: Kai offers Rei comfort when everything seems to be going wrong...


Ack. This is for my poor Peach of Melba.

* * *

There's a tear. There's a single tear running down your face. You wipe it away, ashamed. I don't know what to say. Because there's nothing I can do. I can't make him like you back.

It was a shock to all of us, when he told us he was...well, straight. I know we'd all assumed...you know, because of the way he acts...the way he dresses...

I know it broke your heart to hear that. His offhand remark. "I'm not gay."

You've been crying off and on for days. And there's nothing I can do.

Nothing.

And that hurts. You mean so much to me, and it physically hurts me to know that I can't do anything to stop your tears.

If I could I would take the whole world and smash it to pieces so I could put it together again the way you want it. I would do anything for you. People might make the mistake of thinking that it's -us- who are lovers, but we're not. Maybe sometimes that's what I've wanted, but...even though we aren't, you still mean more to me than I think anyone else ever could.

There isn't a me without a you. Our names come together off everyone's tongues. Which is why I want so much to make you happy.

But the only thing that would make you happy right now is if I could magically change his sexuality. Which I can't.

So all I can do is hold you while you cry, and hope you cheer up soon and find someone else, someone who likes you back.

The worst thing is, it isn't the first time you've wanted someone unattainable. You seem to have a knack for setting your sights on people who you can't be with. I suppose I feel sorry about it. Rei, I...

I feel so bad right now. I mean...

I didn't know you liked Bryan as well or I wouldn't be with him. You know that. But you never said.

You never tell me anything until it's too late.

Like with Lee. You cried and cried on your own and never said a word to me. I could have helped. Even if I couldn't have done anything, I could have held you. I would gladly have offered up my shoulder for you to cry on. I suppose I'm glad that this time you've confided in me.

The thing is, Tala would be perfect match for you if it weren't for the fact that he was straight. But he is, and so...

Therein lies the difficulty.

And I still can't stop you crying. You have to stop eventually, but there'll be more tears, and you'll be more and more upset.

It doesn't seem enough to tell you that if you ever need me I'm here, that I'm at the other end of the phone 24/7, that if you call me at three in the morning I won't care.

I would care if anyone else did that, but not you. I would crawl over broken glass to help you.

You keep saying that no-one likes you, that no-one will ever like you enough to want to go out with you. That you're ugly. And you're not.

I honestly can't see why anyone would prefer me over you, you who are so easy to get on with, you with your beautiful figure and perfect hair. You're Rei. You're the one everyone likes. And I'm just Kai. The miserable one in the background. But you can't seem to see that. Because no-one has the guts to ask you out.

Maybe it's because they know you're too good for them. You're too good for just about the whole world if you ask me. Which is why I don't want you to be so upset over this one thing, this one person who hasn't got the sense to like you back. You'll find someone one day who'll love you like you should be loved.

It's a thing worth waiting for, wouldn't you say?

Well, at the minute with your eyes all swollen and red and your nose all snotty I suppose you're thinking that Tala not being gay is the end of the world, but I promise promise promise that it'll get better.

If he can't see past his own nose to notice that you're there and you like him and you would be perfect together, then he doesn't deserve you.

But you can't see that.

Your world is falling apart, and all I can do is hold you.

So I'll hold you, and hope the pain goes away.

* * *

Ack. Double and treble ack. Reviews welcome, flames will be used to combust mints. 


End file.
